Echo
by A. Alice-LaCasse
Summary: "You can't ever leave us, Kagome. We won't let you." They were shocked beyond belief when they found that she accepted them just as they were. It was then, that they knew, they had to have her. No matter what and at any cost. — [Kagome x Wolf Pack]


**ECHO **

**Summary: **"You can't ever leave us, Kagome. We won't let you." They were shocked beyond belief when they found that she accpeted them just as they were. It was then, that they knew, they had to have her. No matter what and at any cost. **Kagome/Harem, Kagome/Wolf Pack**. Dark, Possessive fanfic with slight light themes. It get's possessive later on in the fic though.

**Pairings: **Kagome/Jacob, Kagome/Paul, Kagome/Sam, Kagome/Quil, Kagome/Jared, Kagome/Embry, Kagome/Seth, _maybe_ Kagome/Leah. There may be other minor pairings, but these will be the main.

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Twilight nor Inuyasha.

* * *

**ECHO**

**Chapter 1: The One**

Jacob Black didn't know _how_, but he knew.

Maybe it was the alpha gene in his blood, but he could feel _something_ different in the air that fateful Saturday morning.

It wasn't a bad feeling by any means, no; it was quite the opposite in fact. It was pleasant caress of power, a certain scent that made something in his blood stir. It was like an itch underneath his skin that was making his blood boil. Whatever it was it made him feel excited, it was a good feeling, one that no other could compare to.

Dare he say he felt better today that he had since since Edward and the rest of his bloodsucking family came back, and Bella up and disappeared from his life.

"Son, are you feeling alright?" Billy asked, staring at his son intently.

Jacob blinked few times, realizing that he's been staring at his food for good five minutes without blinking once.

"I'm…not sure," he said replied uncertainly, his brain urging him to go out there and search the reason for his confusion.

"You've been acting a little strange these last few days, Jacob," Billy said calmly, his expression understanding. "Son, if this is about Bella—"

"This is not about Bella, Dad!" Jacob cut off.

This was never about Bella. Sure, she broke his heart by choosing Edward the moment he came back, regardless of the fact that he left her behind like some old toy, completely broken. Jacob was the who had to pick up the pieces after that, he was the one that pulled Bella out of her deep depression, he was the one that was ready to lay his heart and soul bare for her.

But it was over and done with now, she left him, and he had to move on. Start anew; find somebody better, somebody more worthy of his love and devotion. Oh, how he wished he could find The One and imprint on her, someone who he could love and cherish for the rest of his life, and someone who would return that love back unconditionally.

He was so _tired_ of being the second best.

Billy stayed silent as his son stood up, a daze sort of look on his face, his jaw tense from whatever thoughts that were going through his head.

"I'll be going, Dad," he said, giving his father a brief smile, pulling on the door handle and not even bothering to put some shoes on.

"Be careful," Billy instructed, waving his hand a bit. "I'll be back late. Charlie and I are going fishing."

Jacob nodded again, but it looked like he was barley paying any attention his father as he jogged out of the house, and Billy watched worriedly as his son ran towards the trees before phasing into a wolf and disappearing into the forest.

* * *

Jacob zoomed like a bullet through tick trees of La Push forest.

He loved the feeling of wind caressing his fur, and the wonderful sensation of freedom that came with it. It was so incredibly easy to lose yourself in that feeling once you experienced it.

_What's with the poetic thoughts, Jake?_

Jacob almost winced as Embry's voice rang through his mind, causing a small growl escape his clenched jaws.

_You've been acting weird lately_, Quil's voice added.

Only he, Quil, Embry and Paul were in their wolf forms at the moment, and he was silently glad that those three were the only ones that could hear his inner-monologue.

_Please don't tell me that it has something to do with that leech-lover again_, Paul's voice said, a twinge of annoyance clear in his gravelly voice.

_It has nothing to do with Bella_, Jacob shot back, increasing his speed a bit, running in Easterly direction.

The moment he thought those words, however, three simultaneously sigh's of relief echoed through his mind, and Jacob almost rolled his eyes.

And then, suddenly, he smelled it.

The most brilliant scent he had ever smelled, and it caused him to nearly drop on his feet from shock. He stood completely still as a familiar caress of power brushed against him, making him whine lowly. The warnings and questions from Paul, Embry and Quil became just a background noise as he stared at the direction where the wind was blowing the heavenly scent from.

Four in the half miles South from the spot where he stood, calling him to find its owner. The curiosity was a deadly thing, but Jacob figured it was alright, he was a wolf after all, not a cat.

With that thought, his curiosity won over and he sprung up, dashing towards the scent as fast as he could. He didn't know why, but he had to know who this person was, he was certain that otherwise the heavy feeling of curiosity will not fade away.

Jacob tried his best to block out the rest of the pack that warned him that it may be a trap of some sorts, especially since they could hear his thoughts, and feel what he felt to some degree. But something inside of him continued urging him on, the light scent of flowers and apples, calling to him like none have before. Even Bella, who he once thought smelled like the most beautiful flower in the Universe, could not compare to this unique fragrance.

Jake slowed down as his destination approached, and his ears perked up when he heard a voice just outside the forest, causing him to blink in confusion. It was strange, considering that this was the borderline separating La Push from Forks, and only few houses were built around here, so depending on which side of the river you lived on, determined if you were rightfully a member of reservation or Forks.

"These damn boxed are too heavy," a low, musical voice grumbled rather loudly.

Jacob took a small step forward, looking through the tree gaps at the car parked in the driveway. He tried to see the figure the house obviously belonged to now, but whoever the person was, they were inside the car pushing and lifting boxes inside.

A memory suddenly flashed before Jacob's eyes, as he remembered his father telling about how the Edmondson family had moved out to live in Seattle few months ago, and their house has been on sale ever since. To be honest, Jake doubted that the house would ever be sold at all, despite the beautiful location and the good condition the house was in. After all, who would choose to live in such a remote place where it rained 90% of the time?

And if he wasn't so transfixed by the mysterious figure, that was no doubt a female, he might have marvelled at the absolute silence in his head. However, Jacob knew better, no doubt his three friends were listening to his thoughts just as intently as before.

The stranger female suddenly stood, a large box in her hands. And Jacob froze where he stood, staring at the girls before him.

Long, wavy black hair that reached her waist, smooth pale skin, delicate features, and large blue eyes that burned with annoyance as she huffed in effort to keep the box in her arms.

Only one word rang through Jacob's mind:

_Beautiful._

She didn't have any make-up on, and her clothes were simple, just a pair of light blue jeans and a white tank top, but she looked perfect to him at that moment.

Jacob stared at her for a long moment, not taking his eyes off her.

He took another step closer, wanting to see her even better, but his paw stepped on a dry branch on the ground and a loud crunching sound echoed around the clearing.

The raven-haired girl froze immediately, her eyes flashing towards where he stood, concealed in the shadows, hidden from the rest of the world. Jacob honestly felt like slapping himself across the face for such a stupid slip-up, but he would have to wait until he turned back to his human form to do that.

He continued observing her, waiting for her reaction, but she just stood there, staring at the trees as if seeing right through them. His heart skipped a beat when she placed the box carefully on the ground and took a step closer towards the forest. Jacob stood frozen when she looked around, listening to something he couldn't hear.

"Hello?"

Oh, her voice; _exquisite_. So soft, beckoning him closer like a moth to a flame. But Jacob fought back, stubbornly not moving from his spot in the shadows, even when she called out again.

Her blue eyes flickered closed for a second, before they snapped open again, staring directly at him and he almost jumped back from surprise. He knew, for a fact, that there was no way she could see him. However, her eyes were focused on him like she _knew_ he was there, even if she couldn't see him clearly, if at all.

"It's okay, I know you're there," she encouraged, her voice gentle. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Jacob didn't know what happened, but his legs moved against his own will, compelled by her voice.

He was weary once he slowly stepped out of the shadows, fearing her reaction. Most people upon seeing him would scream and try to run away, but to his utter amazement, she just stood there, again.

So many emotions passed through her eyes once she saw him; shock, sadness, delight, but oddly enough not fear or repulsion. Jacob's tense muscles didn't relax, as he continued standing close to the forest, ready to run into the trees and disappear from the beautiful girl's life if needed.

"Hello there," she whispered pleasantly, a hint of joy clear in her voice. Even with his friends screaming at him to get out of there, Jacob took a small step closer, testing her and his bravery.

Any moment now, she would scream and run away.

It was only natural to be afraid of a giant wolf that just appeared out of nowhere.

But contrary to his belief, she smiled widely, looking happier than she should be.

What was wrong with her?

Any other human would have been terrified, but she just stood there smiling at him like _he_ made her day, and dear God was her smile beautiful; it lit up her entire face, eyes shining more brightly than before.

"You're so beautiful," she breathed, her eyes traveling over his form. She bravely took another step closer, making Jacob cringe back a little. She confused him too much, and yet, at the same time, she was too hard to resist. "It's alright, I'm a friend, don't be afraid."

Jacob inhaled deeply through his nostrils when she stood before him. She lifted her hand slowly, as if not to scare him, and let it hover in the air, leaving the decision entirely up to him. He wondered how her flesh would feel against his fur, would the touch be just as pleasant as her voice and her smile?

He took a step closer, placing his snout above her hand and she closed the distance between them.

His eyes fluttered closed against his own will, a low purr of contentment escaping him.

"So soft…" she giggled lightly, and Jacob opened his eyes, easily drowning in the pleasant sound.

He felt a little braver too, she was obviously not afraid of him, so he rubbed his snout against her hand, making her chuckle again. She carefully rubbed his ears, and pleasant shivers ran down his large form, and nothing else matter at the moment, just the feeling of this beautiful girl's touch on his skin.

Her tiny, strong arms wrapped around his neck, and she buried her face in his fur, smelling him.

So perfect, that moment was, and he placed his head on her shoulder lightly, to make sure that he did not hurt her.

_**JACOB!**_

Sam's voice was so loud, so sharp in his head, that Jacob jerked back roughly, a low wail escaping him as he shook his head quickly. His alpha's tone was demanding, harsh, but it quietened when Jacob looked at Kagome again, and he noticed that he could feel the entire pack in his head, but they were all utterly silent.

He knew that what he did was wrong; he should have never revealed himself to her, this enigmatic girl, he wanted to know everything about.

He gazed at her steadily and looked back at the forest when he heard the pack members coming closer to where he was. Jacob was about to turn around and run back into the forest, but before he could, hands suddenly grasped onto his fur, stopping him. He turned around slowly to face her and the raven-haired girl stared at him wide-eyed.

"Don't go, please," she pleaded, her expression heartbroken.

Jacob whined quietly, and quickly nuzzled her neck, trying to calm her. He didn't know why her sad expression made him feel so upset as well, but the realization came quickly. And much to his horror, and silent joy, he realized that he had accidently imprinted on her. He quickly took a step back, but didn't let the nameless girl touch him again. Her touch was too addicting, too dangerous, no matter how much he felt like he needed to be closer to her.

So he did the only thing he could think of, he ran.

He ran like hell and never looked back.

Even though the girl's cries pierced through his heart, long after she disappeared from his vision.

* * *

**AN:** Hello, lovlies! Welcome to my new story, again! ^_^" Anyways, yes, it's another crossover, and to be honest I'm not really sure about this story. Maybe because I'm not exactly the most avid fan of Twilight anymore, even though I used to be, just when it came out. This story was inspired by "**Forever Loved: Broken Family" **by_YukimuraShuusukeGirl. _

That story is brilliant and I really recomned it, so since the Cullen covent has been done already, I thought why not give some love to our favorite Wolf pack? So here it is. This story is set directly after New Moon and Cullen's came back to Forks.

Now, whether or not I will continue this story will depend on the feedback, because if nobody is reading this, I rather spend my time working on my other stories. So let me know what you would like to improve, add, or already like in this story etc.

Oh, and another thing, there may be some Bella bashing in this story, but I will try not to overdo it, because I don't hate her _completely_. ^^

**Regards.**

**A.~**


End file.
